1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective gate adapted to be retrofitted within a movable container such as a truck trailer for protecting the container and its freight from damage during transit.
2. Prior Art
Containerized freight may be shipped by several different modes of transportation, such as rail, truck or vessel, or by any combination. The rear doors of a container such as a truck trailer, for example, are often made of lightweight wood and metal. During transit, the freight can sometimes shift rearward and severely damage the rear doors of the container, and even break the doors and cause the freight to be damaged and spilled.
The present invention is particularly directed to the approximately two million truck trailers presently in use. These intermodal truck trailers are used extensively in rail transportation. Starting, switching or stopping long trains with trailers aboard causes the load inside to shift.
Providing a gate or brace between the freight and the rear doors of a truck trailer or other cargo container is known in the prior art. A patentability search was conducted on the present invention and the following U.S. patents were uncovered in the search:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Cheiger 3,210,118 October 5, 1965 Keener 3,052,485 September 4, 1962 Vergara 2,974,988 March 14, 1961 Prati 2,720,849 October 18, 1955 Cutler et al 1,165,573 December 28, 1915 Weeks 2,885,221 May 5, 1959 Fernandes 3,000,666 September 19, 1961 ______________________________________
Weeks U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,221 shows a movable plate connected and parallel to the rear doors of the container utilizing a gear mechanism. Prati U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,849 shows a movable plate or plates connected to the side walls of a truck trailer. Fernandes U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,666 shows interior arm braces extending to the side walls to protect the rear doors. Keener U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,485 shows interior telescope bars connected to the side walls of a truck trailer to protect the rear doors. The remaining patents listed above are not considered to be sufficiently pertinent as to require any comments.